1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to blanks such as used in forming containers, and more particularly to nesting techniques such as used in arranging multiple blanks on a work piece sheet or web of stock material.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for forming packaging blanks from sheets or webs of stock material such as paper board. A variety of packages can be produced from such blanks. During the manufacture of packaging blanks from sheet or web materials, portions of the sheet or web that are not ultimately part of the finished blanks constitute scrap.
Conventional techniques in manufacturing packaging blanks have been considered satisfactory. However, there is an ongoing need for improved methods and devices, such as for reducing the amount of scrap produced during the manufacture of packaging blanks. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.